Los sueños hechos realidad de Rosemmett
by NessCullen95
Summary: Rosalie y Emmett al fin consiguen lo que tanto buscaban.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, salvo los que yo he creado. Gracias a BellsCullen22 :3**

Era una tarde cálida en los bosques de Forks. Según Alice, los próximos días serian húmedos y habría tormenta.

Con Emmett, habíamos decidido aprovechar esos días para irnos de viaje, y como Alice había previsto, no volveríamos con las manos vacías.

Nuestro viaje surgía en base a que nuestra sobrina, Renesmee, ya estaba creciendo mucho, y pronto dejaria de ser esa niña adorable a la que todos amamos. Pronto llegaría a su total desarrollo y seria como nosotros.

Emmett y yo no disfrutábamos mucho de la idea, habíamos observado que al encariñarnos con una criaturita como Nessie, se nos haría imposible vivir sin otro pequeño en nuestras vidas. Emmett me lo había propuesto desde el primer año de Nessie, y yo le había dicho que no, puesto a que no contaba con el paso del tiempo. Hasta que decidi que queria darle mi amor propio de madre a alguien mas que no fuera mi sobrina, sino a un hijo propio.

Cuando lo volví a hablar con Emm, él estuvo mas que contento, incluso decidimos tratar de ocultar nuestros planes y pensamientos de la familia; cuanto menos sepan, mejor.

Teniendo todas nuestras valijas listas, nos fuimos al aeropuerto con la excusa de unas "mini vacaciones", podía ver en Alice, una sonrisa pícara asomándose en sus labios; me daba el presentimiento de que sabía lo que planeábamos con Emmett, pero no me importó, seria un viaje que iba a ser difícil de olvidar.

Llegados a Rio, nos fuimos a la isla Esme, la cual nos habían prestado Edward y Bella, y ademas no íbamos a estar en ella mas de dos días, debido a nuestros planes.

-Pensaba ir de caza antes de empezar nuestra búsqueda. ¿Me acompañas, osita?- Me preguntó Emmett. Asentí echandome a sus brazos y dándole un beso casto en los labios.

-Tomo eso como un si- Dijo con esa sonrisa suya traviesa.

Lo siguiente que paso fue muy extraño. Estábamos en una isla casi desierta de no ser por nosotros, y por el hecho de que había una casa en ella.

Emmett se guió por un olor que le había gustado, mientras que yo simplemente buscaba uno que me agrade. No había corrido mucho cuando me detuve al escuchar un grito ahogado. No sabia de quien provenía, pero era de algún ser humano que pedía ayuda, seguramente. Me dirigí con cuidado hacia donde salia el grito, y escucho unos pasos detrás mio, doy vuelta y me encuentro con un hombre alto, piel blanca, ojos rojos...no tardé en darme cuenta que era de los nuestros.

El hombre solo vestía unos harapos, y tenia las manos ensangrentadas, pero pude ver que no era sangre humana.

-Necesito ayuda- Dijo. Yo solo asentí, y lo seguí lo mas rápido que fue posible.

Una mujer yacía tirada en el suelo, sobre un mantel rojo, el cual también estaba cubierto de sangre, y en sus brazos tenia dos bebes que no hacían mas que llorar; sentí la urgencia de tomarlos y calmarlos, llevarlos lejos de aquel peligro, el cual no entendía, aún.

-Por favor, toma a los niños- dijo el hombre. Yo solo obedecí, ya que eso era lo que quería desde el momento en que los vi.

Ellos solo me miraban, tenían los ojos grises y grandes, habían dejado de llorar. Me preguntaba como habían llegado a mano de ellos.

El hombre ayudo a la mujer, la cual note era su esposa. Y no le costo mucho levantarse.

-Tenia que cazar para alimentarlos, pero son pequeños y no podemos protegerlos y cazar a la vez. Muchas gracias por haber aparecido- habló la mujer, madre de los pequeños. Seguía sin entender porque me agradecía, y como era posible que tuvieran dos hijos.

-Como se llaman?-logre preguntar.

-Somos Rubí y Nial-hablo el hombre, Nial- Rubí es híbrida, yo...en cambio no, ellos son nuestros hijos. Y por el momento solo tienen dos dias y no tienen nombre-

Me sorprendió que dijera que estas hermosas criaturas no tuvieran nombre, un niño y una niña, únicos.

-Rose...- Las manos calidas de Emmett me tomaron por sorpresa, no note su presencia. Mire a mi amado con la misma cara de confusión que el.

Rubí miro a Nial, y este se puso tenso.

-Se que es algo precipitado, nosotros no queremos...no planeamos tener hijos, ni siquiera sabíamos que era posible una cosa asi...- El hombre hablaba de forma apresurada, de forma que las palabras se atropellaban unas con otras.

-No queremos una carga extra- concluyó la mujer, la cual no me simpatizaba.

-Qué quieren decir?- ahora era Emmett el que hablaba, y yo temía lo que dijeran esos dos.

-No queremos a los bebes, sabemos que es complicado, en estas circunstancias...no queremos cargar con ellos, y ustedes, son los únicos a quienes hemos encontrado hasta ahora como nosotros...y que son capaces de cuidarlos...

No podía creerlo. Cualquiera de nuestra especie hubiera deseado tener hijos mil veces antes de ser lo que somos. Y ellos no los querían, me parecía algo horrible; pero sabia lo que querían hacer, y lo que iban a hacer.

-Quiere decir que...quieren darnos a los niños?- No pude evitarlo. Emmett me dio un apretón en los hombros, pero yo solo quería llevarme a los bebes a casa.

El hombre asintió, y miro a su mujer. Ésta se acercó hasta mi, y toco las cabezas de los bebes.

-Se que si hacemos esto con ustedes, es porque por alguna razón aparecieron, y se que harán un buen trabajo con ellos, uno que yo no podré ejercer.- Dijo la mujer, mirándonos a Emmett y a mi.

-Solo prometan que los cuidarán- dijo el hombre.

Mire a Emmett que estaba tan sorprendido como yo; me devolvio la mirada, y pude ver en sus ojos lo mismo que yo sentia. Ambos asentimos a la pareja.

Nial miro a los niños una ultima vez, tomó la mano de Rubi, y desaparecieron en el bosque.

Nos quedamos en el bosque, helados, paralizados, Emmett me abrazaba, y yo trataba de no olvidar que cargaba a dos criaturitas en mis brazos.

La pequeña tomo un poco de mi pelo con su manito, y tiro de el, haciendo un gemido. Emmett y yo la observamos. Era hermosa, nos miraba seria. El otro pequeño yacía dormido en mis brazos.

-Son lindos.- Dijo Emmett sonriendo, tomando la mano de la pequeña, haciendo que me suelte el pelo.

-Si que lo son.- Sonreí. No podía creer que algo que tanto deseaba, se habia vuelto algo tan sencillo en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Cómo los llamaremos?- Preguntó Emmett, despertándome de mi shok emocional. Lo miré a los ojos un par de segundos.

-Me gusta Gunny...-dije, todavía dudando.

-Es un hermoso nombre, y ¿que te parece Thomas?

-También es un nombre hermoso, osito.- Nos besamos y llevamos a los bebes a casa; no teníamos cunas, ni mucho menos lo necesario en esos momentos, pero nos las arreglaríamos.

Emmett tenia la cara dura, sosteniendo a nuestro hijo Thomy en brazos, viendolo dormir.

Gunny en cambio, parecia mas despierta, era seria, y siempre tenia los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté a Emmett.

-Como haremos esto?- preguntó.

No lograba comprender su pregunta. Acosté a Gunny en el medio de la cama y la rodee de almohadas para que no se cayera.

-Hacer que?-Pregunte a Emmett, mientras me acercaba a él.

-Miralos, Rose, están muy delicados, tengo miedo...Necesitan mas que nuestro cuidado en estos momentos.- Emm tenia razón, pero no podiamos dejar a los niños, ellos no estaban en condiciones de salir, ni siquiera sabía o no se me ocurría donde pudieron haber pasado la ultima noche, debido a que sus padres eran nómadas.

-¿Y si te quedas tu con ellos?- trate de que comprendiera- No tardaré mucho, será una hora, como mucho dos, y solo compraré lo necesario. Mañana iremos a Rio, y luego a Forks- Como Emmett no respondía, tuve que volver a preguntar- ¿Que dices?

-De acuerdo, pero no te tardes, recuerda que soy un padre primerizo.- Sonreí y lo besé apasionadamente.

-No tardaré- le dije, y me fui.

Definitivamente, yo tampoco sabia lo que hacíamos. Por lo menos mi sueño de ser madre se habia vuelto realidad.

Pensé en las cosas que nuestros pequeños necesitarían, no serian muchas, compré diez pares de ropa para cada uno, vestidos y zapatos para Gunny, en gran variedad de colores, y enteritos, remeras y pantalones para Thomy.

Entré en una juguetería sin saber que buscar en realidad, y me encontré con cientos de padres con sus hijos. Escogí un par de peluches, y juguetes llamativos para bebes, y me dirigí a la caja para pagarlos.

En el mostrador una niña rubia de ojos claros, no mas de 5 años, le hacia un berrinche a su madre por no comprarle un juego de té. Pensé en Gunny, ella no sería así, bueno, eso esperaba, la malcriaría de la mejor manera posible, y esperaba que nunca me haga uno de esos berrinches. Sonreí solo de pensarlo.

Termine las compras, y volvi a la isla Esme, donde encontraria a mi hermosa familia.

Emmett estaba sentado en la cama con los niños, viendo un partido, pero ellos no le prestaban atención, y se reían de las "bromas" que les hacía su padre.

-Todo en orden?- pregunté. Emmett me sonrió, y era obvia la respuesta. Gunny giro su mirada hacia mi, al igual que Thomy. Este ultimo dió un grito ahogado y extendió sus manitas hacia mi. En solo un par de segundos lo tome en brazos.

-Hola precioso, me extrañaste?- olia delicioso, ni el aroma de Renesmee se comparaba al de mis hijos.

-Hey...es una de las desventajas de ser padre el que deba compartir a mi esposa con mis hijos?- preguntó Emmett a modo de broma. No noté cuando tenía a Gunny en sus brazos y ella tiraba de su nariz, era muy gracioso que Emmett la dejara hacerlo.

-Pues, si- le respondí, y ambos reímos.

-Sera mejor que les pongamos ropa Cullen a estos pequeños...-dijo Emmett.

Gunny llevaba puesto un pijama de ositos, color blanco y rosa, y Thomy uno igual pero celeste. Listos para dormir.

Los alimentamos, y en cuanto se durmieron Emmett me sorprendió levantandome del suelo, y me beso tiernamente.

-La extrañé, señora Hale- me dijo con voz seductora.

-Y yo a usted, señor Cullen- le sonreí.

-Creo que podemos apiadarnos de la casa de nuestros cuñados, y disfrutar del mar... Que le parece?

-Me parece una estupenda idea.- dije entre risas.


	2. Chapter 2

En Port Angeles...

-Cariño date prisa, si queremos una buena excursión debemos salir temprano- llamé a mi hija por milésima vez.

-Si mamá, ya voy.

-Lillian Brynn! Ya es hora, vamos, no importa si no estas lista, volveremos por la tarde-le dije luego de cinco minutos. Tomé las llaves de la casa y las del auto.

-Estoy lista-dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

-Bien, entonces nos vamos-le respondí.

Fuimos en auto hasta llegar a los bosques de Forks, la gente solía ir de vez en cuando, salvo cuando habían accidentes. Últimamente todo estaba muy tranquilo, y le debía a Lily una expedición al bosque.

Dejamos el auto y emprendimos nuestra caminata para adentrarnos al bosque.

-Mamá- me llamó mi hija.

-Espera...-le dije mientras agudizaba mi oído.

-Que pasa?- preguntó. En ese momento logré empujarla cuando vi al animal correr a toda velocidad hacia ella. Luego todo pasó muy rápido.

-Mamá!-gritaba Lily, y yo luchaba con todas mis fuerzas con el enorme oso que tenía encima, todo se volvía cada vez mas borroso.

-Suéltala, deja en paz a mi mamá!-le gritaba Lily, y pude ver como se acercaba al animal para ayudarme.

-No Lily!-le grité con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban. El enorme oso se había levantado para hacerle frente a mi hija, no pude detenerlo, Lily gritó y luego cayó al suelo, quedando inconsciente.

-Lily!- grité, pero ya era tarde. El oso volvía a tirarse sobre mi. Todo se volvió negro, no escuche ni sentí nada mas, esperaba a que la oscuridad se apodere de mi...

...

Pov Rosalie

Habían pasado ya seis años desde que Emmett y yo nos convertimos en padres.

En estos momentos nos encontrábamos en la mansión con la familia, Alice estaba redecorando la casa, y Jasper la elogiaba. Edward tocaba el piano con Nessie mientras Bella los observaba, Esme pintaba y Carlisle se encontraba en su despacho.

-Amor...-le dije a Emmett.

-Si, osita?- me respondió sin dejar de besarme el cuello.

-Donde están los niños?- pregunté. No me gustaba dejar solos a Gunny y a Thomas, que ya aparentaban unos catorce años y solían meterse en problemas o pelearse por cualquier cosa.

Emmett ignoró mi pregunta y siguió su recorrido de besos.

-Emmett...-le dije otra vez. Pero no necesité respuesta. En ese momento, Gunny bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad, seguida por Thomas. Su cabello con ondas en las puntas rebotaba a medida que bajaba, era oscuro como el de Emmett, en cambio Thomas tenia el cabello rubio como el mio.

-Mamá, Thomas otra vez me está molestando!- dijo mi hija.

-No es cierto, tonta..- le decía Thomas, que por algún extraño motivo sostenía un corpiño de Gunny...

-Hijo, que...?- comenzó Emmett, resistiendo las ganas de reír.

-Exactamente. No lo entiendo, solo va a mi habitación y me molesta quitándome mis cosas, mamá dile algo!

Miré a Thomas que estaba rojo como tomate, y a Gunny que sus mejillas ardían de tanto enojo.

-Thomas deja de molestar a tu hermana, por favor.

Thomas desapareció, dejando el corpiño en manos de Gunny, como debe ser.

-Van a cazar?- preguntó nuestra hija, mientras su color de piel volvía a la normalidad.

Miré a mi oso y le sonreí.

-Así es, princesa, te quedas con tu hermano - Le contestó Emmett, con una sonrisa.

Gunny frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada mas.

-Alice...- llamó a su tía mientras se volteaba para volver a su habitación.

Alice que estaba leyendo una revista de modas, se levantó del sofá y siguió a mi hija escaleras arriba.

-Necesito que me ayudes a reorganizar mi armario, incluso creo que necesito uno mas grande para que entre mejor la ropa y...- así iba a seguir el día para ellas.

Le sonreí a mi oso y fuimos de caza, esperábamos volver mañana por la mañana.

Habían muy poca variedad de animales para cazar, Emmett comenzaba a desilusionarse de no poder disfrutar de ningún oso en esta caza.

Yo terminaba mi tercer ciervo cuando...

-Mama!- gritaba alguien a unos 30 metros. Miré a Emmett que al parecer también había oído el grito.

A medida que nos acercábamos pude escuchar y oler con mas claridad.

-Es una niña con su madre...-dije preocupada, Emmett me miraba y trataba de correr mas rápido.

-Lily!- gritaba la mujer. Segundos mas tarde llegamos, corrí donde sentí sangre... La pequeña niña se había golpeado la cabeza con una piedra y sangraba, estaba inconsciente.

-Emmett el oso!- le grité, y fue a lanzarse contra el enorme oso que se encontraba sobre la mujer.

Terminó en pocos segundos, mientras yo trataba de contactar a Carlisle para que viniera lo mas rápido posible.

-..Tranquila, Rose, voy enseguida- dijo y colgó.

Me giré hacia Emmett, y me negaba con la cabeza mientras trataba de encontrar los signos vitales de la mujer.

Me llevé la mano a la boca cuando entendí que ya no había vida en ese cuerpo, y por instinto miré a la pequeña criatura inconsciente y traté de tomarla en brazos.

-No, Rose...deja que Carlisle la vea- dijo mi oso acercándose a mi.

Minutos después Carlisle y Esme llegaron, junto a Edward.

-Está asustada, solo piensa en su madre... Le duele mucho la cabeza- dijo Edward, enseguida.

Carlisle se puso a trabajar, cubriendo la herida de la pequeña.

-No lo lograré, hay que llevarla al hospital...ahora-dijo Carlisle, con preocupación. Asentimos y con Esme, tratamos de levantar a la pequeña.

Emmett y Edward habían ido por el Jeep y no tardarían en llegar.

-Llamaré a emergencias... Necesitaré que todo esté preparado...-decía Carlisle mientras tomaba a la mujer en brazos.

-Hay que ir rápido- dijo Esme, y corrimos lo mas rápido posible hacia el Jeep.

Con Esme íbamos en la parte trasera sosteniendo firmemente a la niña que según Edward comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia. Edward iba en la parte de atrás del Jeep cargando a la mujer junto a Carlisle, aunque ya se sabía que no había mucho que hacer por ella, pero no podíamos dejarla.

Emmett conducía.

-Ten cuidado, Rose- dijo Edward lo bastante bajo, supuse que era para que la pequeña no escuche.

En ese momento sentí como ella trataba de moverse, y entonces entendí.

-Ma...-trató de hablar y pude ver que incluso abrió un poco los ojos, pero cayó inconsciente de nuevo.

-Tranquila, ya llegamos- le dije, besando su frente.

-2 horas después-

-Rose, tranquila, seguro estará bien...- Emmett me acariciaba el brazo, y besaba mi pelo tratando de consolarme. Yo estaba preocupada por la pequeña criatura de la cual no me habían dicho nada desde hace dos horas.

-Si no recibo noticias voy a infiltrarme dentro, lo juro...

-No será necesario, Rosalie- dijo Carlisle, saliendo de la habitación.

-Como está?- preguntamos Esme y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Está estable, anestesiada, el golpe en la cabeza fue fuerte pero va a estar bien...-Carlisle hizo una pausa y esperó para continuar - me preocupa...la reacción que tendrá cuando sepa que su madre... Aun así, mas me preocupa el hecho de que no tenga a ningun familiar, esa niña está completamente sola.

-Se llama Lily - dijo Edward, que se había mantenido quieto en una esquina, sin decir nada, concentrado en los pensamientos de la niña, y no lo molestaba porque también me preocupaba.

-Pronto recobrará el sentido...chicos- dijo mirándonos a Emmett y a mi- será mejor que vayan a declarar- señalo al oficial de policía que se encontraba junto a una mujer la cual pienso debe ser la asistente social.

Emmett y yo asentimos y seguimos al oficial para hablar.

POV Edward

En cuanto Emmett y Rosalie se fueron, me acerqué a Carlisle, Esme había ido a casa, probablemente a cambiarse y buscar ropa para Lily.

La niña estaba asustada, y adolorida, aunque bajo la anestesia pude ver que soñaba o recordaba un paseo con su madre.

-Carlisle...creo que ella y su madre iban de excursión al bosque, no tenían planeado algo así.

-Yo también lo creo, es raro que estas cosas pasen, pobre niña...- mi padre estaba desdichado por la perdida de la pequeña, también pude leer en su mente que se preocupaba por Rosalie, quien ya se encariñó con la niña.

-Crees que...

-No me cabe duda, Edward, esa niña se ha quedado sola, y si ella acepta quedarse con nosotros, no dudaré en adoptarla...pero primero de todo, esperemos a que despierte- Asentí.

Cuando Rosalie y Emmett volvieron, decidí irme a casa, mi esposa y mi hija, incluyendo al resto de la familia, ya debían estar al tanto.

Estacioné el auto de Emmett en el garaje, ya que Esme iba a ir al hospital con el auto de Carlisle, y entré en la casa.

-No puedo creerlo, un miembro mas en la familia!- Alice estaba algo histérica, y podía leer todos los planes que se le venían a la cabeza por la llegada de la niña.

-Tendré que compartir mi cuarto?- preguntaba Gunny, con poco entusiasmo. Miré a mi sobrina y le dediqué una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que no!- gritaba Alice.

Renesmee corrió a mis brazos y yo la envolví en ellos, mientras Bella se unía a nuestro abrazo.

-Papá...todo va a estar bien, verdad?- preguntaba mi hija. No necesitaba que ella me permita ver lo que pensaba, supe que su preocupación era Lily, ella no quería que sufriera.

-Si, princesa, todo estará mas que bien- le besé la coronilla, y ella fue al piano, supuse que para distraerse un rato.

-Nuestra hija está ansiosa- dijo Bella, colgándose de mi cuello.

-Lo sé, y también preocupada- dije, mientras tomaba su rostro en mis manos, y la besaba tiernamente.

-En el hospital-

Pov Rosalie

-Carlisle como está?- pregunté apenas Carlisle salió de la habitación donde se encontraba Lily. Acababa de despertar y quería saber como estaba.

-Tranquila, está bien...

-Podemos pasar a verla? -pregunté sin dejarlo terminar.

-Rose...pueden pasar a verla, ella quiere verte.

Me sorprendió la respuesta de Carlisle. Cómo era posible que la niña quisera verme sin conocerme?

-Cómo? - esta vez habló Emmett, sentí la sorpresa en su voz.

-Así es, aunque parezca raro...ella te recuerda, le dije que eras tu, y solo pregunta por ti.

Carlisle nos indicó que pasemos, y la niña se veía mejor, aunque con muchos tubos y cosas de doctores en su cuerpo. Me sorprendió lo hermosa que era, su cabello era rubio con algunos bucles, y tenía los ojos mas azules que jamas había visto, aunque me recordaban mucho a los de Emmett.

Le sonreí y ella cambió su expresión a una mas de alivio y sorpresa, de verdad me esperaba.

-Lily, ellos son mis hijos, Emmett y Rosalie, ellos fueron los que te encontraron- dijo Carlisle.

-Hola Emmett...Rosalie- dijo enfocando sus ojos en los míos. Su voz era como de campanas, y aunque fuera muy pequeña la entendía a la perfección.

Emmett se acercó a la niña y besó su frente, yo lo seguí pero mantuve la distancia.

-Como te sientes Lily?- le preguntó.

-Adolorida, pero estoy bien, saben algo de mi mamá?- preguntó la pequeña. Emmett se giró a mirarme, miré a Lily y traté que mi respuesta fuera lo mas parecido a una verdad posible.

-Aún no sabemos nada de ella, amor-le respondí acariciando su pelo.

-Rosalie...

-Puedes llamarme Rose, si gustas- le dije sonriendo, olía delicioso, dejando el olor a hospital a un lado.

-Bueno, Rose...ustedes me salvaron? Me encontraron con mi mamá?- preguntó.

-Así es- le respondí. Emmett se movió un poco, nos miró a ambas y sonrió.

-Chicas, debo irme, volveré mas tarde -Emmett besó nuevamente a la niña y luego a mi, le dediqué una sonrisa cómplice, esperaba que Gunny y Thomas estén bien.

-A donde va Emmett?- preguntó Lily.

-A casa, debe hacer unas cosas- le sonreí- Lily, que edad tienes?

-Tengo seis- respondió. Le dedique una sonrisa y ella comenzó a adormilarse.

Carlisle irrumpió en la habitación y se puso a revisar a Lily.

-Doctor Cullen- dijo la niña. Carlisle la miró sonriente, era increíble el cariño que todos sentíamos hacia esta pequeña, yo la sentía como si fuera mía.

-Si, princesa?- le respondió Carlisle.

-Mi mamá está bien?- preguntó. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sentí como mi corazón se rompía solo de verla así.

Carlisle acarició la mejilla de Lily y trató de ser lo mas sensible en darle la noticia.

-No, pequeña, lo siento mucho...

-Pero...donde está? Está muerta?- Carlisle asintió y yo tomé la mano de Lily en un acto reflejo.

Ella no respondió, comenzó a llorar y Carlisle me miró, ni él tenía las respuestas.

-Lo siento mucho, nena- le dijo- ya hablaremos mas tarde, Rose?- dijo girándose hacia mi, para que lo siga. Me levanté, pero la pequeña mano de Lily tomó mas fuerza con la mía, y volví a sentarme.

-Me quedaré con ella- le dije y él asintió.

Lily siguió llorando varios minutos, y yo no la detendría. Lloró hasta quedarse dormida, y calculé en poder irme a casa y ver a mis hijos.

Le avisé a Carlisle y me dijo que no habría problema, así que me fui.

En cuanto llegué, Emmett me dió uno de sus fuertes abrazos.

-Te extrañé- me dijo mientras me besaba.

-Y yo también- le dije correspondiendo al beso.

Thomas y Gunny ya estaban durmiendo, Bella, Edward y Nessie se habían ido hace un rato. Esme ayudaba a Alice a arreglar una habitación...y Jasper estaba...donde estaba Jasper?

-Y Jasper?

-Fue de caza, si vamos a tener un humano por la casa es mejor prevenir- me dijo Emmett basándome nuevamente.

-Como está Lily?- me preguntó.

-Destrozada, ya sabe lo de su madre- le dije mientras me abrazaba.

-Pobrecita- asentí y dejé que Emmett me consolara, ya mañana veríamos a Lily y probablemente venga a casa.

A las cuatro de la mañana comenzó a vibrar mi celular.

-Que pasa?- pregunté, sabía que era Carlisle, quien se había tomado el turno completo para cuidar de Lily.

-Tiene fiebre- dijo Carlisle, no me parecía nada grave, pero era raro, Lily había mejorado, y que tenga fiebre significaba que algo andaba mal.

-Vamos para allá- respondí y colgué.

En menos de diez minutos estuvimos en el hospital, Carlisle nos informó, la fiebre de Lily no bajaba de los 39 grados, y estaba preocupado, los medicamentos no parecían tener efecto alguno.

-Solo podemos esperar un poco mas, pero si tarda mucho...nosé que hacer.

-Meterla en agua fría?- sugirió Emmett.

-Aquí no tenemos un baño lo bastante grande para que entre una niña, Emmett.

-Podemos llevarla a casa...solo por un rato, después de todo ya no está conectada a los cables- le sugerí a Carlisle. Él asintió pero aún así quiso que esperemos.

Lily volvió a tener su temperatura normal a los veinte minutos. Carlisle quería que despertara para saber si todo andaba bien.

Con Emmett nos quedamos en la sala de espera, mi oso ya iba por su décimo "café" y tiraba el envase en el cesto de basura...

-Amor, ya deja lo del café, es mucho desperdicio...-comencé a decir.

-Yo pago- me dijo Emmett sonriéndome.

Carlisle salió de la habitación de Lily, y me miró.

-Rose, quiere hablar contigo- yo asentí, y entré.

Ya no me encontré con una niña sonriente, Lily tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, me acerqué a ella y la abracé de la forma mas delicada posible.

-Rose...-me dijo ella entre sollozos.

-Si, amor?

-A donde voy a ir ahora?

-No te preocupes por eso, Carlisle ya firmó los papeles para que vivas con nosotros- le dije mientras con un dedo secaba una de sus lágrimas.

-En serio? Voy a vivir con ustedes, Rose?- pregunto con mas alegría.

-Si, tesoro- le sonreí. Ella se levantó como pudo y me dio un abrazo.

-Gracias, ahora se que no voy a estar sola.

-Nunca vas a estar sola, no voy a permitirlo- besé sus cabellos.

-Gracias, Rose- respondió ella, mas tranquila.

La asistente social, aceptó que Carlisle y Esme adoptaran a Lily, y según ella la pequeña no tenía ningún problema en quedarse con nosotros. Incluso supimos que su nombre era Lillian Brynn Davis, su padre también estaba muerto, y no tenía ningún pariente cercano; era esto o que terminara en un orfanato. Agradecí que Carlisle la adoptara. Y Emmett estaba feliz de que la niña tenga mas parecido a mi que lo que parecía en realidad, compartíamos el mismo nombre.

Carlisle salió a las diez de la mañana con Lily en brazos. Me sorprendió lo bien que estaba, en cuanto me vió, estiró sus bracitos a mi, y yo la recibí con gusto. Ahora olía muy bien, me sorprendió.

Lily vestía un vestido rosa con zapatos blancos, y sus rizos caían a rebote por sus hombros.

-Lista para ir a tu nueva casa?- le pregunté mientras besaba su mejilla.

-Si, Rose- dijo ella abrazandose a mi cuello.

Los siguientes días, tratamos que Lily se adapte, ya se había dado cuenta de varias cosas raras que pasaban, y gracias a Edward supimos cuando sería momento de contarle a Lily la verdad.

Emmett había salido con Thomas y yo me quede cuidando a Lily y a Gunny, que jugaban a tomar el té mientras Esme les preparaba la cena.

Me dirigí a la cocina donde Esme seguía cocinando, pero no vi a las chicas.

-Tranquila Rose, fueron al cuarto de Gunny- me dijo Esme, con una sonrisa.

Asentí y fui a ver a las chicas, no me hacía mucho problema por Gunny, ella tenía un caracter como el de Emmett, era divertida, tenía buenos reflejos y tenia la fuerza de su padre, algo que me costaba creer.

-Gunny está muy alto- le decía Lily.

-Solo si llegas, te lo obsequio- le respondió Gunny. Me sorprendió la actitud de mi hija. Ella no había demostrado celos hacia Lily, pero se había portado distante desde que llegó y a la vez mantenía buena amistad con ella, no la entendía.

Estaba llegando a la habitación y escuché como algo rasgaba el piso.

-Lily cuidado!- gritó mi hija. Me apresuré y cuando llegué, Lily estaba en el piso cubriendose del mueble que por poco le caía encima. Gunny lo detuvo sin levantarse de la cama ni un poco.

Mi hija tenía el don de manipular los elementos, a Emmett y a mi ya no nos sorprendía mucho, pero temíamos por la seguridad de nuestra hija.

Tomé a Lily en brazos y miré enojada a Gunny, ella se encogió de hombros y dijo "perdón" en un susurro que solo yo pude escuchar.

-Rose, que pasó?- me preguntó Lily.

-Ya te lo explico.

Le expliqué todo, lo que en realidad éramos, incluso Esme se unió en nuestra conversación. Lily no decía nada, y por sus ojos la notaba tranquila. Thomas y Emmett llegaron y mi hijo se rió al entender la situación.

No esperó a una reacción de Lily, simplemente avanzo a gran velocidad y la alzó como si fuera una hoja.

-Ahora si me gustas mas!- dijo mientras giraba con Lily en brazos.

-Thomas ya déjala!- le grité. Emmett se paró cerca de Thomas y con un pequeño movimiento, sostuvo a Lily y la dejo en el piso, corrí hacia ella para ver que estuviera bien.

-Osea que...

-Somos vampiros- la interrumpió Thomas. Se veía divertido.

Edward llegó con Nessie y con Bella, y también reía.

-Thomas, sería bueno que nos digas que es tan gracioso.

-El está feliz porque al fin le dijeron todo a la niña, y al parecer Lily tiene millones de dudas.

-Que pasa amor?- le pregunté.

Emmett la tomó en brazos y fuimos a sentarnos al sofá del living para hablar.

Edward soltó una carcajada y Alice se unió a él.

-No me van a comer no?- Todos hicimos un coro de risas.

-No, amor, eso nunca- Lily sonrió y me dio un abrazo.

-Rose...-me dijo Emmett, lo miré y supe lo que quería. Todavía no le habíamos dicho a Lily que queríamos que fuera nuestra hija, y a Emm ya le parecía que era el momento.

-Creo que debemos dejar a Emm y Rose solos con Lily...chicos-dijo Edward cuando todos desaparecieron y se llevaba a Thomas y a Gunny.

-Suerte- dijo cuando ya no estaba a la vista. Emmett y yo sonreímos y nos acomodados para hablar con Lily.

-Amor, ahora que sabes la verdad... Emm y yo pensábamos, en que...- me mordí el labio, no sabía como decírselo. Miré a Emm buscando ayuda y el sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Lo que Rose quiere decir...es que, bueno, ya sabes que nosotros tenemos a Thomas y a Gunny como nuestros hijos- Lily asentía a las palabras de Emmett, y parecía entender- Con Rose nos preguntábamos, si quieres formar parte de nuestra familia...

-Yo?- dijo Lily, señalándose a si misma con un dedo. Sonreí junto a Emmett.

-Si, Lily, te gustaría ser nuestra princesa?- le preguntó Emmett de la forma mas tierna que pudo.

Lily saltó del sofá, y se giró para abrazarnos.

-Claro que si! Ahora tengo a dos papás!- la niña se mostraba muy feliz, y pude ver como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de felicidad.

-Ya era hora, ahora si puedo darla vueltas?- preguntó Thomas que había aparecido seguido por su hermana que se abrazaba a él.

Esme y Carlisle sonreían, y nunca ví cuando éste ultimo llegó. Edward y Alice estallaron en aplausos y risas seguidos por las de los demás.

Lily se lanzó a los brazos de Thomas y él la sostuvo fuerte y dió vueltas con ella.

-Bienvenida hermanita- le dijo. Gunny también se unió.

Yo ya no pedía mas, ya tenía lo que mas deseaba, una familia, vería a mis hijos crecer y quedarse conmigo y su padre para siempre. Si alguna vez quise envejecer para ver crecer a mis hijos, ahora ya no lo deseaba.

Habían pasado ya dos años con nuestra familia, ver crecer a Lily y verla aprender cosas nuevas junto a sus hermanos y a los demás miembros de la familia, me hacía feliz, y mas teniendo a mi oso siempre conmigo.

-Mami- me dijo Lily, yo me agache a su altura. Ella me tendía una flor que había tomado del prado.

-Es muy bonita, cielo- le dije besando su frente.

-Ese gusto lo aprendió de mi mamá- dijo Gunny orgullosa.

Tomó a su hermana de la mano y junto a Thomas comenzaron a correr por el prado. Emmett y yo no tardamos en unirnos. Gunny usó su don para hacer un baile de flores por el aire, y a pesar de que Thomas aún no demostraba tener un don como su hermana, se mostraba indiferente y disfrutaba el momento.

Así eran todos nuestros días, felices con muchas sonrisas, y sería así por miles de años más.


End file.
